


Shadow Operative Yoshizawa

by hellothererizal



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Arisato Twins & Yoshizawa Twins are cousins, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, P3 Twins AU, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pre-persona 5 royal, Yoshizawa household is last home of Arisato twins before Persona 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothererizal/pseuds/hellothererizal
Summary: At the age of 12, Kasumi and Sumire Yoshizawa lost their parents to a car accident. They are devastated but guardian angels takes them in by this family; their cousin Minako Arisato, her boyfriend Akihiko Sanada  and “ adapted son” Ken Amada. The family of Shadow operative takes the twins primarily because Minako is close to the twins. How will the family dynamic change thanks to welcoming the twins to their family? How will Kasumi and Sumire  prepare themselves to eventually joining the Shadow Operatives?
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato & Kasumi Yoshizawa & Sumire Yoshizawa, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. 1 Sumire Calls Minako Mother

February 2, 2009 Kanda, Tokyo Yoshizawa Household

Minako Hamako Yoshizawa Arisato and Minato Makoto Yoshizawa Arisato (Both age 16) woke up early still in their pajamas to check the mail regarding for a full scholarship in a school at Tatsumi Port Island named Gekkokuan High. As they found the mail for them, their legal guardians Akane Yoshizawa and Shinichi Yoshizawa watch from the distance. The twins were arguing who would read their letters first. After a game of toss the coin, Minato won he and he was the first who read it aloud. “I got in!” he exclaimed. Then Minako read her letter aloud. “Oh my gosh I got in too, congrats to us Minato!”

“Congrats to both of you Makoto and Hamako!” Akane and Shinichi greeted their nephew and niece. “We will miss both of you when you both start school in a new home.” Akane added.

Kasumi and Sumire then followed going down stairs also still in their pajamas due to the commotion they heard.

“Mom, Dad what is going on?” Kasumi asked her parents. ”Your cousins got their scholarship!” Shinichi exclaimed. “Congrats Hamako and Makoto!”Kasumi then proceeded to hug Minako. Sumire however, reacted differently. “Got their scholarship?” Sumire stuttered. “Then that means….. Makoto and Hamako are going away again!” Sumire started crying and went back to the bedroom of the two set of twins.

“Sumire!” __ Kasumi cried. 

“I will talk to her.” __ Minato said. He then slowly went upstairs going to the room where ran too. Sumire was crying in her bed over her pillow louder than usual.

“Go away!” Sumire said angrily.

  
“I still want to talk to you.” __ Minato politely replied back.

“But what is the point? It doesn’t change the fact that you and Minako are leaving soon!”

“Look”, Minato started slowly carefully considering his next words, “Minako and I have to go back to Tatsumi Port Island to pursue a once in a lifetime opportunity. I think you are lonely because you will loose the only person who is an introvert like you.”

Sumire reflected on what Minato just said. “How did you figure that out already? I only realized that now.”

“Because if I where you in your situation, I would do something similar like you.”

“Huh?” 

“Outside family, it is always hard to find fellow introverts like us. Actually, I noticed some of your classmates could be a new friend or two of yours. Before I leave Tokyo, I will help find you one okay?” 

Sumire stopped crying. She then hugged Minato really tight. “Thank you Makoto. But will I be able to find a new friend for me so soon?”

“I will be able to find one for you before I leave. Anyways, shall we go downstairs again to celebrate my and Minako’s scholarship?”

“Sure Makoto.”

February 3, 2009 Tokyo

The Arisato and Yoshizawa twins where walking home when they saw one of Sumire and Kasumi’s classmates, a girl with the long orange hair wearing headphones like Minato and Minako’s except the young girl’s ones where color green and slightly smaller compared to theirs. Minato approached the girl bringing Sumire alongside him, while Minako and Kasumi watch from a distance to observe.

“Hello Futaba Isshiki.” Minato greeted the girl. “Here is the new friend I said I will give you before I leave, my cousin your classmate Sumire Yoshizawa.”

“Sumire?” Futaba said skeptically. “I never worked with her though and whenever I approach her, I feel intimidated by her sister Kasumi.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Well Kasumi always hangs out with Sumire whenever Kasumi is not with her group of friends, she hangs out with Sumire and no one else, she seems to want Sumire all by herself.”

“I will talk to Kasumi.”

Minato called Kasumi to approach them. After Minato explained the situation to Kasumi, Kasumi talked to Futaba.

“Hello Futaba, I finally get to talk to you in person.” Kasumi started, “Look I am sorry if it looked I bonded only with Sumire at times. I didn’t find out till today that you were intimidated by me. Whenever you want to hang out with Sumire, talk to me okay but there are days however it will really just be me and Sumire leaving school early for gymnastic practice okay Futaba?”

“Okay” Futaba replied back smiling. She talked to Sumire. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

So Futaba and Sumire talked about a wide variety of topics from T.V shows, video games, manga and the gossip in school. Meanwhile, Minako, Minato, and Kasumi decided to talk amongst themselves while waiting for Futaba and Sumire. However, it eventually was almost night time. They first brought Futaba to her home, then finally going back to the Yoshizawa home. When they arrived, Minato apologized for going home later than usual saying that Sumire got a new friend, hang out, and stayed together till Futaba and Sumire finished talking with each other. Shinichi and Akane accepted the explanation, then proceeded to have dinner. Before the children went to sleep, Sumire approached Kasumi, Minato, and Minako.

“Thank you the three of you for helping me gain a new friend.” Sumire said.

“I am really happy you got a new friend.” Kasumi replied.

“However, make sure you and Futaba maintain constant communication to maintain your friendship okay?” Minako added.

“You are welcome.” Minato replied back. “That is what family does; look out and help each other out.”

April 7,2009 outside Yoshizawa Home 

It was around 12 P.M when the taxi to the train station arrived. As Minako and Minato are about to wave good bye to the relatives that adapted them, Sumire approached Minato and hugged him.

“Can I ask one more thing Makoto?” Sumire requested.

“Which is?” Minato replied back.

“Can I call you anytime whenever I need your help?”

“Sure Sumire, but you remember your classmate Futaba? You can always talk to her about your problems. I am sure she will listen to you when either Minako, Kasumi and I aren’t available.”

“Okay, I will try.” 

“Here is one last pieced of advice Sumire.”

“What is it?”

“Even if you are quiet like me, always exert who you and what you want even if it means clashing with the loudest person you are talking too.”

“Will do Makoto.” 

After waving bye bye to the Yoshizawa, Minato and Minako entered the taxi and it shortly left, with their luggage and other belongings. When the Dark Hour arrived that specific midnight, Sumire felt scared but held hands tightly with Kasumi till it was over. When the Yoshizawa household got a text that the Arisato twins finally arrived at their dorm in Tatsumi Port Island safetly, they sigh in relief for the trip proceeded smoothly despite the train being late due to an incident. Now, Sumire had something to look forward to school everyday, her friend Futaba and she thank Kasumi and her cousins for helping out, especially Minato. 

Present day, April 2, 2013 On the way to Tokyo & One week before Shinichi and Akane Yoshizawa funeral

“Minako, are you alright?” Akihiko Sanada asked his girlfriend. They stopped in a gas station on a highway on their trip to Tokyo from Tatsumi Port Island.

“I was reminiscing of the days Minato and I got the full scholarship acceptance letter from Gekkokuan High, Sumire got a new friend Futaba, and when Minato and I left for Tokyo for the dorm. Those days symbolized drastic changes in our lives before joining S.E.E.S. One of the main reasons we did the scholarship was to ease the financial burden of Uncle Shinichi and Aunt Akane. And now,” Minako cried, “I am extremely worried about Sumire and Kasumi, they must be extremely grief strucken right now!”

“Calm down Mina and get some more sleep okay? Besides we are only halfway to Tokyo.” Akihiko replied back.

As soon as they arrived at the Kanda church address , the Aki and Mina did their best to comfort the twin from the death of their biological parents, pulling out of commitments they had for that week in the last minute. Both Sumire and Kasumi seemed stoic at first but as they hugged them, all their tears started to burst out. From then on, Aki and Minako would take care of relevant affairs that Kasumi temporarily assumed till they arrived such as the funeral. In the evening that same day, Mina and Aki were discussing in the living room on who should take care of the Yoshizawa twins. They fell asleep at the same bedrooms where Minako and Minato used to sleep before leaving in2009. 

“Aki, we should become the twins’ guardians just like what we did with Ken.” Minako requested to Aki.

“Minako are you absolutely sure about taking in both Kasumi and Sumire?” Akihiko asked his girlfriend. “Won’t it overwhelm all the existing responsibilities and commitments we have?”

Minako stared at Aki thinking what to say next. She knew that Aki’s concerns are legitimate and she was thinking of ways to make it more reasonable to taking care of three teenagers for the next 8 years when they were only in their early to mid 20s.

“I can always ask for help from the parent organization of Shadow Operatives, the S.M.A.S.H Union and talk to Hibiki and Abel Otomo to assist us in finding temporary replacements for our positions till we could find a permanent one so we have more time to raising Ken, Sumire, and Kasumi.”

“Mina, what is the catch though?” Aki asked puzzled.

“We are basically in personal debt to the interdimensional mafia.”

Aki left out a small laugh. “Really calling S.M.A.S.H. Union the interdimensional mafia?” 

“What else can I call them Minato’s Genius Dopplegangers Conglomerate or M.G.D.C ? Now that is a mouthful!” Minako thought of the bizarre nickname because when the Union initiated contacted the Kirijo group, the first people who met them were two people who awefully look like Minato but turn out to be his sort of ‘counterparts’ in their home dimensions.

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea though.”

“Huh? What has got into you Aki?”

“Wait, let’s go back to talking about the Yoshizawa twins.” 

“Right” Minako sighed. “How do we tell Ken that he has two new adopted twin sisters?”

“We call him tomorrow after evening which by then, he is home done attending a party of a friend. I set the call with him around 8 P.M.”

“What about the money though for the education of Kasumi and Sumire?”

“Not to mention the stress of their parent’s death might make a gymnastics scholarship unviable.” Aki replied.

“Won’t our parental and Ken’s love be enough to help them through? With Kasumi probably but with Sumire? I don’t think so.”

“What makes you think Kasumi is far more resilient than Sumire?” Aki asked skeptically. “Regardless we should put both of them into counseling as a precaution.” 

“Short answer, gut feeling long answer; Sumire hasn’t figure out to think for herself. Once we get those two into the house, we should train Sumire to be less dependent on Kasumi.”

“Okay honey. I feel sleepy, can we continue the discussion tomorrow?”

Minako didn’t reply back at all. She simply hug Akihiko tighter and closed her eyes.

“Good night Minako.”

The next day, Kasumi and Sumire talked as soon as they woke up. After greeting each other, they decided to talk about who will take care of them, as they where focused yesterday on mourning their biological parents’ deaths.

“Sumire, we should probably ask Minako and Akihiko to adopt us as their legal parents.”

“I am of the same mind too Kasumi. I think we should even call them Mother and Father respectively.”

Kasumi was surprised by calling Mina and Aki Mother and Father. “Are you crazy Sumire! They aren’t our actual parents and Mom and Dad are dead!”

“Hamako and Akihiko aren’t Mom and Dad.” Sumire surprisingly exterted. “That is why we should call them Mother and Father, not Mom and Dad; they will be our 2 nd parents after all.”

“Why not just call them Mina and Aki and won’t it be confusuing though?”

“Just remember, we call Mina and Aki Mother and Father because we never called our actual parents Mother and Father to begin with right? And I know it might be too early to say it since Mom and Dad just died, but it is to show to everyone we are proud to be their adaopted children.”

Kasumi inside got irritated by the suggestion Sumire made as it is inappropriate to do so when their parents just died. However, she decided to keep her cool and give in because if she doesn’t give in, tensions might escalate to higher degree than she can degree and the last thing she wanted is fighting Sumire over who their legal guardians will be. 

“Okay I get your reasoning Sumire. Besides, I feel you won’t budge on this issue no matter what.”

“Absolutely Kasumi.”

“I have two condition though; First, when Mina and Aki get married, let’s ask them to if we could also change our last names to Arisato-Sanada. Second, I will be the one to volunteer that both of us will join the Shadow Operatives eventually.”

“When is the wedding though? Also, won’t Mina simply change her last name to simply Sanada instead?”

“I have no idea though when is the wedding. Then we ask to change our last names to Sanada instead.”

“Okay. I want to go down now. I will help Minako cook breakfast, can you talk to Aki? Don’t forget to mention that we will join the Shadow Operatives eventually.”

“Of course Sumire.” Sumire went down first to make breakfast and talk to Minako. Kasumi proceeded to the living room to talk to Akihiko. For some reason, the twins both felt some sort of tension growing between each other, tension that grew only because their parents died.

Minako woke up early to prepare breakfast. A few minutes later, Sumire went down to also cook breakfast.Like Minako, she was wearing a green apron on top of her white pajamas. Minako meanwhile was wearing a blue blouse and black shorts. She didn’t expect Sumire to be up this early.

“Don’t you want to still sleep Sumire?”

“Mother, Mom is dead. Making breakfast distracts me from thinking of Mom.”

Hold on Sumire called her Mother while she called Akane Mom. “Hold on Sumire why are you calling me Mother not Hamako or Minako?” Minako asked puzzled.

Sumire blushed a deep red. This is the first time Minako saw her blush like this in a long time. “Because Minako Hamako Yoshizawa Arisato, YOU AND AKI WERE SOME OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO ARRIVE AND TOOK CARE OF MOM AND DAD’S FUNERAL WITHOUT HESITATION. Sumire replied cryingly. I DISTRUST THE OTHER YOSHIZAWA AND ARISATO RELATIVES; THEY ONLY MADE THEMSELVES KNOWN ONCE KASUMI AND I BECAME FAMOUS DUE TO GYMNASTICS. PLEASE CAN YOU AND AKIHIKO ADOPT US.” Sumire was so loud that all four of them can hear it. Minako stopped cooking. She then proceeded to hug her younger cousin the way she hugs Aki; it was so tight Sumire felt slightly chocking but it helped Yoshizawa to calm down a lot.

“Sumire, I will be frank with you, Aki, Ken, and I have so many responsibilities and commitments before taking care of Kasumi and you. However after hearing your desire to be adopted by me and Aki, I realize adopting both of you is a no brainer. Just remember I love both of you unconditionally okay? “

“Yes Mother Hamako.”

“Now then, let’s go back to making breakfast shall we.”

As the table was being ready, Minako, talked again to Sumire. “One last thing Sumire; even if you and Kasumi have the potential to begin with and are staying with us, it is okay for both of you to not join the Shadow Operatives; a persona-users life isn’t for everyone to be honest.”

“Okay.” Sumire replied. In actuality, she wanted to eventually join like Kasumi but she left it to her instead as it was Kasumi’s idea to join the Shadow Operatives.

Meanwhile in the living room Kasumi was approaching Aki from downstairs silently. He didn’t bother to change into home clothes so he still was wearing his brown pants and white polo. Akihiko saw the girl with auburn hair tied up with a brown ribbon in white pajamas but he couldn’t make out the face as he we still sleeping in the couch.

“Minako what is wrong? You still feel sleepy?” Akihiko asked.

“Father it is Kasumi.” Kasumi replied back. “Akihiko, how could you mistaken me for Minako?” 

“To be fair both of you have the same hair color to begin with.”

Kasumi proceeded to walk to the couch and sit down next to Akihiko. Akihiko is flustered unsure on what to do.

“Sumire and I wanted to be adopted by you and Minako. That is why I called you Father.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Aside from taking me and Sumire in? Because even before you met Minako, her and Minato help Mom and Dad take care of me and Kasumi. Minato and Minako are important to me because they are the reasons Mom and Dad decided to have twins to begin with which are me and Sumire. Lastly, I want to repay the debt I owe to her and Minato. During the years in which there was an extra hour between each day, Sumire and I freaked out about it whenever we sensed it. While the Arisato twins stayed with us, they helped us to get used to it although it was not easy.” 

Akihiko was not surprised Kasumi and Sumire knew about the Dark Hour; it was because before Minato died after defeating Nyx, and before the rest of S.E.E.S memories finally restored, the whole Yoshizawa household was told of S.E.E.S’ adventures by the Arisato twins.  __ “I will be honest with you Kasumi, I was against adopting you and Sumire but after hearing your reasoning, I am ready to accept you with open arms.” __

“Thank you Father.”

“Your welcome hold on why are you calling me Father?”

“Because it has one fewer syllable than Akihiko.” Though the real reason is because of Sumire’s insistence. Besides, that was a good excuse Kasumi thought on the spot. 

“That is weird. You can always call me Aki.”

“Father, I am sure only Minako call call you Aki. Besides, calling you Father looks better on you.”

“Fine then” Akihiko sighed. He then thought to himself Kasumi is like Minako yet even weirder and somehow very protective like me. “Kasumi what do you want to do eventually once this funeral is finished?”

“Actually Sumire and I decided we both want to be Shadow Operatives like you, Ken, and Mother but we want to join after we win at least top 3 in two to three major gymnastics tournament.”

“Oh really why?”

“Once Sumire and I win major tournaments, it signifies to both of us that we have enough competence in gymnasts to sastify our new personal goals. We plan to use such skills used against whatever opponents persona users will face in the future although I forgot to mention to Sumire the condition for joining the Shadow Operatives.”

Akihiko was surprised by the idea. “I can’t wait for this.” He said. Minako then called Aki and Kasumi to go down to eat. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes. Kasumi finished eating first so she spoke up.

“So, what is the agenda for the day?” Kasumi asked everyone while eating. 

“First of all, what do both of you want to do?” Akihiko asked the twins.

“Honestly, we want to cancel our enrollment in the current school and focus on the funeral services.” Sumire replied.

“We want to transfer to Gekkokuan Junior High School because we want to get to know better your group of friends Akihiko and Minako especially Ken.” Kasumi added.

“What about your friends though?” Minako wondered.

“It will not be a big issue. I will try to visit Tokyo whenever I can.” Kasumi stated.

“I only have one friend, Futaba Isshiki in the school.” Sumire added. “However, she won’t mind me going away; she is comfortable talking to me online.”

So the four of them decided to visit the twin’s soon to be former school. After informing the principal finished regarding transferring, Sumire and Kasumi all went around Tokyo visiting their friends to say good bye to them accompanied by Minako and Akihiko. 

However, saying goodbye to Futaba turned out to be longer than expected. The two actually got on talking about their hobbies for about thirty minutes. Eventually, Sumire got around to talk to Futaba as to why she was really visiting her.

“Futaba I won’t be able to see you for a while in person. So how do you suggest we keep in touch?” Sumire started.

“I know! We should play video games or watch TV shows more often together whenever we can.” Futaba replied.

“Yeah let’s us do that!” 

They then proceeded to plan for times they will visit each other this during this year’s summer break.

Next, the family straight to a funeral home in Kanda where the Yoshizawa parents’ funeral is happening opening it up to friends and relatives. Many unfamiliar faces appear. Kasumi and Minako try to talk with visitors and relatives as much as possible. Some faces from Shadow Operatives and S.M.A.S.H Union came. A week later, the burial occurred in a cemetery also at Kanda.

At the end of the third day of the funeral services, the four of them video call Ken Amada who was still staying in Tatsumi Port Island alongside Koromaru. It was more exhausting than the previous two days because they had to argue with other Arisato and Yoshizawa relatives over the custody of the twins. 

“Hello Ken & Koromaru how are you doing?” Minako greeted them.

“I had a great day today all the exams today seem to be the hardest I had in my life so far.”

“Is it because they were hard to begin with?” Aki asked.

“I didn’t get to have one more round of studying last night because I had to tutor some classmates of mine in preparation for the exams today.”

“Aren’t you worried about your grades though?” Sumire wondered. 

“Not really though.” Ken replied back. “Speaking of which, its been a while since I have met the twins yet. Wait, who is Kasumi and Sumire again?”

Kasumi started, “I am Kasumi Yoshizawa, the elder twin sister. How can you forget my face when we always banter with each other Ken-kun?”

“Hey! I remember now, you’re the twin that always get on my nerves! Why do you always have to try to annoy me?” 

“Why not?”

“Hey can you two stop?” Sumire said nervously.Kasumi and Ken stopped. “Anyways, I am Sumire and I always follow Kasumi’s lead to be honest.” Sumire started. “Kasumi seems to know what is best for me.” 

Akihiko and Minako looked at each other. They realized now is the time to mention that Kasumi and Sumire have to learn to do more things separated from each other.

“About that Sumire, Kasumi.” , Minako started.

“We want both of you to learn to do more things without each other.” Akihiko bluntly stated.

Sumire and Kasumi were shocked. This was the first time someone ever mentioned this to them. As soon as Ken heard, he then realized it seem that Sumire always followed Kasumi’s lead not just today, but whenever he was with the twins. Only when he and Kasumi argued did Sumire never butt in. 

“But why though?” Kasumi asked puzzled. 

“Because you Kasumi figured out who you are as a person. With Sumire’s case, she has yet to figure out who she is as a person.” Akihiko stated.

“But… but how do we do that?” Sumire wondered. 

Ken chide in, “Well when they come back here, maybe we could test which weapons they would try in case one day they would join the Shadow Operatives and learn a new hobby.”

The video call remained quiet for about a minute puzzled on what each family member should speak up next. 

“But Sumire and have been doing things together for years!” Kasumi exclaimed. “We did so because we promised each other that we will be the top of the gymnastic world together.”

“I agree!” Sumire responded. However, Akihiko noticed the way she said it felt she didn’tfully believed it.

Ken, Minako, and Akihiko noticed Sumire following Kasumi’s lead again. Akihiko faced Sumire putting his hands on her shoulder and speaking more firmly.

“Sumire, how do you really feel about always following Kasumi’s lead all the time?”

Sumire collected her thoughts. The room remained silent for a few minutes as tensions seem to awkwardly rise between Kasumi and Sumire. Kasumi tried to speak up but Minako interrupted her. As Sumire reflected her time with Kasumi, she realized something; she was and is always overshadowed by Kasumi. Kasumi always in first place in gymnastic competions upsetting, Kasumi picking clothes and accessories for both of them, Kasumi always getting better performance and praise from the coach. Whenever Sumire said she wanted something else, Kasumi immediately shut her down (except the times Sumire forced herself really to assert her own ideas by using all her mental power) . Then she realized something and it caused her to snap; Kasumi will always ahead of her because she is bolder, possibly a better body and more confident than her. Sumire felt jealous and anger at Kasumi, something she set aside for several years to try to appease Kasumi because she feared if she did, she will push Kasumi away and in mind, loosing the bond with Kasumi was as devastating as loosing Minato. Then, she remembered the advice Minato gave to her when he left for Tatsumi Port Island: 

_ Always exert who you and what you want even if it means clashing with the loudest person you are talking too. _

That advice suddenly resonated with her now than at that time.Now for the moment Sumire no longer desired to appease Kasumi.

“Kasumi, there is something I have to tell you and you will not like it.”

“Sumire, what is it?”

Sumire gathered her courage. She is about to tell Kasumi, one of the persons she loved most in the world the hidden hatred she had realized against Kasumi. She felt this was the only way to be free from the figurative prison Kasumi imprisoned her.

“Kasumi, I am sorry for about what to say. For years, I followed your lead constantly because I always looked up to you and thought you knew me very well. As time passed by, you constantly overshadow me. It led to my anxiety issues to grow over time. People praise you but ignore me. I know you always cheer me up whenever I feel down. However, your constant words of kindness irritated me. That is when I realize, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO CONSIDER WHAT I REALLY FEEL AND YOU ARE SELF ABSORBED ABOUT BEING ALL ABOUT YOU!”

Everyone was shocked. Then Kasumi spoke up crying a bit then started speaking angrily.

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SUMIRE WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHEN I DO EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR YOU! I THOUGHT IF I SHOWERED YOU AS MUCH LOVE AS POSSIBLE LIKE MOM AND DAD DID TO BOTH OF US IT WOULD HELP MOTIVATE YOU TO DO YOUR BEST.”

“DID YOU EVEN WONDER IF YOU BEING CHEERFUL WORKED?”

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME BEFORE IT EVER WORKED!”

“I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU THROUGH MY MOVEMENT AND EMOTIONS FOR GODS SAKE!”

Then, the twins went physical. Kasumi struck first with a slap on Sumire’s face. Then, Sumire grabbed Kasumi’s hair pulling it towards her. Kasumi grabbed Sumire’s hair back. Sumire countered with a headbutt. Minako wanted to step in to stop the fight but Akihiko halted her to intervene to stop the fight.

“We have to let their pin up negative emotions to come out.” Akihiko explained. The fight went on for four minutes before Ken spoke up.

“Kasumi, Sumire both of you stop!” They didn’t stop at all. Koromaru even barked multiple times but it was ignored also by the twins. 

Minako put her evoker on her forehead. Normally, she can summon personas without it but her instinct automatically told her to use the evoker instead.

“Alice!” Then, blue sparks came out of head. The air filled with dread. A young blonde girl then went in between Kasumi and Sumire. They felt Alice’s high degree of power and death forced them to stop fighting. The persona then disappeared. Kasumi and Sumire both stopped fighting and continued to angrily stare at each other. Kasumi then proceeded go back to the their bedroom. Minako followed her to their bedroom to talk to her. Ken then ended the video call. Sumire then lied on the couch reflecting and hugging Akihiko.

“Kasumi tell me, what is wrong?”

“Am I a terrible twin sibling for not noticing that Sumire secretly hated me?”

“Nope! I can tell you where trying really hard to be a good sister!”

“Mother, stop sugarcoating it! What the heck went wrong with Sumire!”

  
  


Minako had a small pause so Kasumi would calm down a bit before to resume talking. 

“First of all we are all human. If I was in your position, I would also be surprised. Aki and I thought the jealousy wasn’t that bad that is why we asked for you guys to learn to be separated from each other. But it turns out it is worst than expected.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“How did you and Minato never got into a major arguments in the first place?”

Minako was puzzled by the question. She then started laughing.

“What is wrong Hamuko? Was the question funny and inappropriate?”

Minako stopped laughing. “Minato and I have big fights but we tried our best to hide it from you.”

“But why hide it?”

“Because it would be bad if you see that twin siblings were fighting. The biggest one before leaving for Port Island was if we would find out the truth to what happened to Mom and Dad. It started the day after getting the scholarship. I wanted to know the truth but Minato wanted to let the issue go as it is in the past. Long story short, Minato got his way but promised to find a way to discover the truth when an opportunity arose. Actually, the main reason why he wanted to became closer with Mitsuru personally was originally to get to know what really happened to Mom and Dad, not because he was attracted to her. It is ironic considering they were an item till Minato passed. Another major one happened between December 25 and ended December 28, 2009.”

“What did you fight about?”

“Who would sacrifice themselves to stop the apocalypse by sealing Nyx. I know it seemed that when we told the story back in 2010, it seemed I simply gave in to Minato’s wishes. Actually, it was a long debate. Neither of us wanted to give in. We settled it on December 28 through an exhausting physical fight mediated and observed by the rest of S.E.E.S that happened in Tartarus. Minato is smarter than me so he defeated me in the duel. I actually asked him why he beat me. He said because I was more important for the future than him.”

“What does that mean?”

“Minato told me I am better at bringing people together than him. He said that his way of thinking can be taught but being people oriented is harder to pass on. He felt I would be better alive for the future than him because of my personality. Then he said something very odd, he said he has contacted somehow two counterparts of him who sort of have a similar intelligence and personality like him in two other different dimensions who are willing. When he finally died and save the world, I cried and cried but eventually moved on. My twin and I never fully reconciled on his imposed decisions like these, but I learned to understand his decision eventually.”

“Hamuko, what should I do regarding Sumire? Ever since Minato died, I have been scared of losing her. Part of my identity is tied with her that is why I cling tightly to her. If I lose her, I feel I cannot live anymore!”

“I am gonna be honest, the status quo before the big fight is toxic for both for you.”

“Can Sumire and I try to have a dynamic that you and Minato used to have? I wanted to try it that way but I thought it was only possible because both of you are the opposite sex and Sumire isn’t assertive to begin with.”

“Sex had nothing to do with it. We just learned how to accept the differences and learn to have a friendly rivalry with Minato to improve our dynamic.”

“Friendly rivalry? I thought I had one with Sumire already.”

“Well, it seems that Sumire didn’t notice the rivalry. You need to talk with her bluntly tomorrow about your relationship with her.”

“Why not tonight?”

“Both of you are exhausted. You also need to reflect for some time.”

“Minako?”

“Yes?”

“Can you sleep with me here tonight? I hope Akihiko won’t mind.” 

“Sure Kasumi. You learned to be outgoing partially because of me right?”

“Of course!”

“I am sorry I wish I gave this piece of advice sooner but when you talk with other people, you might have to adjust your personality and the way you speak to be compatible to other people’s personalities. You will make even more friends and resolve conflicts that way.”

“But won’t that lead to me giving up my belief what matters most to me?”

“Kasumi, you know yourself very well and what beliefs matter the most to you, so you know the extent you are willing to compromise. I gave that advice on the assumption other people are acting on good faith with you. If they are acting in bad faith, there is literally nothing you can do okay Kasumi?

“Thank you Hamako. Can we actually sleep now?

“Yeah good night Kasumi.”

  
  


At around the same time, Sumire is still crying.

“I can’t believe I said all these things to Kasumi! I am freaking out! She will never forgive me for what I said! I don’t want to live anymore.”

Sumire was punching the air a lot. Akihiko still hugged her making sure she doesn’t fall from the couch.

“Sumire calm down!”

“The situation is hopeless!”

“Sumire, there is still hope!” Akihiko said even louder. She then slowed her air punching. Next, she hugged Sumire even tighter and it help calm Sumire down.

“How is there still hope?” Sumire started speaking slowly.

“Because deep down, we both know you and Kasumi still deeply love each other.”

“But I said the most harsh things I said to her! And she seems so perfect. I said things closed loved ones don’t say to each other. Important loved ones don’t fight with each other.”

“And that is where you are wrong Sumire.”

“Huh?”

“A deceased closed friend of mine named Shinji, we used to always fight over all kinds of things. Our bond was challenged even broken at times but it remained strong because we knew arguing was okay but that it helped us understand each other. Don’t worry if you guys have fundamental disagreements, as long as you understand where both of you are coming from, you can both remain important to each other’s lives.” 

“I am jealous of you and Minako.”

“Why?” 

“You guys never ever fight.”

“That is true. To this day I still wonder how I got a great catch like Minako.”

“What do you mean you still wonder how you caught Minako?”

“In my high school days, girls flocked to me all the time because I was the high school’s boxing club captain. They were so many I forgot their names. Minako only started to hang out with me about three months after knowing each other. We became a couple when she moved on from her first boyfriend.”

“Wait you’re the second boyfriend of Hamako? I thought you were Minako’s first boyfriend?”

“Yeah I prefer to tell that story another time, it is a complicated one.”

“So why did she not immediately hang out with you even though she knew for maybe around six months?”

“I bet Minako only started hanging out with me when she had to guts and charm to face the legion of my fangirls.”

“Minako had to fight your fangirls?”

“Kind of. Back then and even until now I am clueless when it comes to understanding girls.” 

When Sumire heard it, she was shocked. She was so shocked she started to laugh a bit.

“Sumire I am not yet done!”

“Sorry Father, I just can’t believe you are clueless about girls and Minako had to fight your fangirls!”

“So every time I exercised with Minako or hang out with her back then as friends, I had fangirls staring at her. Rumors became rampant that we were dating but it wasn’t true at first. Some of the fans became even violent. There was a couple of them who even tried resorting to blackmailing. Throughout all of it, I didn’t fight back then because hitting a girl was unaaceptable for me at the time. One time I think it was around end October 2009, Minako and I where going back home to the dorm. A mob of fan girls tried to push away Minako from me. We where talking about a tough operation last night and so talking with her was way more important than usual to talk with her privately about it. Minako tried being polite to the mob but she was ignored. So, she hit one of them. Then, they attacked her and I was pissed and so I decided to punch one of the girls and they ran away. It was being recorded so I kissed Minako facing the cameras even though I was not completely sure about my feelings at that time just to make sure a mob like that would stop stalking me for Minako. Got both of us into a lot of controversy for the rest of the 2009.”

Sumire brighten up a bit. Father tell me more I am intrigued. 

“I thought we where talking about your problems with Kasumi.”

“Hey! You went onto talking about you and Minako. Sumire fired back. She then had a small smile in her face., “I actually feel better now somewhat. I realized something though. From that story, I realized that when you fight for a loved one, a good solution will eventually prevail.”

“Glad you realize that Sumire.”

“Can you tell more stories of you and Minako as a couple? Might give me better ideas on how to resolve the issue between me and Kasumi.”

“Sumire, I don’t have any more stories though relevant to your current predicament though I have in mind.”

Sumire cling to Aki tighter. “Father can I sleep with you tonight here in this couch? I am used to sleeping with Kasumi in the same room can you substitute for Kasumi please?”

“Sure Sumire.”

After a few minutes, Sumire was already in deep sleep. Akihiko and Minako then approached the bedroom of Akane Yoshizawa and Shinichi Yoshizawa. Minako’s laptop was opened once more to resume the video call with Ken and Koromaru. Surprisingly they are still up. Ken started speaking up.

“Why did you decide to suddenly adopt Kasumi and Sumire?” Ken asked his guardians. 

“I felt sorry for them Ken and I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Ken.” Minako explained. “Also, Akane and Shinichi raised Minato and I before we got transferred to Tatsumi Port Island in 2009 due to a Gekkokuan High Scholarship and I also hope to repay my debt to them by raising my cousins.”

“I have concerns though, do both of you have time to take care of them though? Your current roles in Shdaow Operations are high level positions.” 

“Ken, Aki and I will then step down and find permanent replacements. I am sure Mitsuru and Abel Otomo will understand.” Minako stated.

“So in short, both of you will become full-time parents?”

“Yes. Minako and Aki said at the same time. What is wrong Ken?”

“I am not sure how to feel though about getting two younger siblings though. Ken said. I like it though; at least I won’t be the youngest when we gather together with the rest of S.E.E.S.”

“Oh” , Akihiko grinned. “So that is why you were eager to get new step siblings?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Anyways, it was good to see you Ken and Koromaru. Good night!”

“Good night Akihiko and Minako!”

Finally, Akihiko and Minako have time for each other.

“So far so good right Aki?”

“Absolutely Minako.”

“Any doubts about the personal adjustments we have to make?”

“Honestly a little but all the adjustments are worth it.”

“Shall we go back to our children’s side to help them sleep?”

“We have to make up though for not sleeping side by side tonight.”

“I agree Minako but that is an issue for another time. Good night Mina.”

“Good night Aki.”

The couple then proceeded to sleep to the children wanting to sleep beside them.

For the next few days, the four of them focused on dealing with the funeral and eventual burial. They also tried to fix the conflict between Kasumi and Sumire but at least a mutual understanding was reached between them. In it they agreed to figure out things to do separately like studying but in some activities like gymnastics once they resume training, they will still do it together. By Monday, they where ready to go back to Tatsumi Port, as the funeral concluded on Sunday. The transfer from their old school to Gekkokuan Middle School was resolved. The issue of guardianship of the twins was not yet properly resolved as some of the Yoshizawa and Arisato relatives still wanted to get custody of them. 

“Mother”, Kasumi asked Mina on their trip back to Tatsumi Port Island. “Do you have an idea how Mom and Dad dealt with our relatives?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know Kasumi. I guess they simply learn to try to understand them from their perspective? Aki and I? Probably won’t do that because we prefer the family we made back at Port Island.”

“How sure of you though that the rest of ex-SEES will accept me and Sumire though?”

“Well they are very open-minded though to begin with. Besides since they trust me and Aki, they will trust you and Sumire. However, we won’t hesitate to tease and sass the three of you though.”

“I am looking forward to it then.”

April 7, 2013 Aki and Minako’s Home

The family arrived at their home, with Ken and Koromaru waiting in front of them. Ken immediately ran to the car and Minako hugged Ken. He then help them bring down the things of Kasumi and Sumire. Ken already prepared take out lunch at the table. Then, they proceeded to eat lunch. Sumire was talking to Akhiko about more stories between him and Minako. Kasumi and Ken where ta debating (not arguing) different topics. Minako surprisingly the quiet one was observing the situation and feeding scraps of food to Koromaru. When everyone was done eating, they started discussing adjustments to the household. First, Minako and Sumire where in charge of cooking since they are the most compotent in it. As for other other housechores, they would all take turns. For now, they will alternate between taking Koromaru out for a walk. Aki will be in charge of mandatory weekend exercise as a family and for bonding. Ken will be responsible for bringing to and from school Kasumi and Sumire in the meanwhile. After everyone was done eating, Sumire and Kasumi’s stuff where brought into their shared room by Ken and Akihiko. They then decided to watch a movie together with Koromaru and wait for the rest of the family while Minako, Sumire and Kasumi immediately left home . They were going to go to Gekkoukan Junior High School; they had an appointment with the school regarding the twins’ enrollment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. 2 Hello First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously from Shadow Operative Yoshizawa:  
> a) Kasumi and Sumire's parents died and they are welcomed into the family of Minako Arisato, Akihiko Sanada, and Ken Amada.  
> b) However, it turns out that Sumire has hidden resentment against Kasumi resulting in a physical confrontation and harsh exchange of words.  
> c) Despite it, the twins still deeply love each other and agree to learn to do things on their own separate from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed I added a new character in the list, Shinji Agaraki. I will note here whenever a new character tag is here on the chapter they debut. As for why I added 2 more total chapters instead of the original ten, I decided that some chapters are too long and need to split up into smaller chapters

Tatsumi Port Island April 7, 2013

“Sumire, you see the sea? It is beautiful!”

“I see it too Kasumi! It helps that the water is crystal clear.”

Minako was used to seeing the beautiful sight of the ocean from the monorail but until now it still amazes her. Eventually, they reached Gekkoukan Junior High School. Minako, Kasumi, and Sumire went to the principal’s office. After the principal introduced himself as Principal Ryuku. He wore a grey buttoned shirt and blue leather pants. He gave of a friendly aura helped by his genuine smile. He then gave a tour of the whole school to the twins most notably the different clubs that students can join. When they got back, another teacher was in the office his name is Jizu Kawakami. He wore a red shirt with the school’s logo in the upper left side, and brown pants. He teaches general science and a homeroom teacher for Grade 7 students.

“Oh Minako, you adapted two more kids already!” Jizu started.

“Well they are my younger cousins, and they lost their parents, so I took them in.” Minako politely said.

“Oh, my apologies. So, you two are Kasumi and Sumire Yoshizawa. Wait where did see them before? Oh yeah, you two are rising gymnast stars! Nice to meet you two. I am Jizu Kawakami.”

Kasumi shake the hands of Jizu enthusiastically. Sumire meanwhile remained silent. The twins introduced themselves by name to their new homeroom teacher. Jizu was curious about the steps the twins can do. So, they demonstrated some of the gymnastic steps they can do.

“I am impressed! You two want to represent the school in any upcoming gymnastics competitions, right?” Jizu asked.

Yes! Sumire and Kasumi said at the same time.

“Well visit the gymnastic school club tomorrow! I am sure they are willing to accept you as new club members.”

They then proceeded to talk about other topics. They first talk about how the principal, Minako and Jizu met up in a Christmas party organized by Mitsuru Kirijo last year. They then talk about Ken and how he did last year as part of the Junior High student government last year. Then then went back talking about the Yoshizawa twins, with mostly Kasumi explaining how and why they got into gymnastics in the first place. The faculty and family then proceeded to go their separate ways, as another family arrived with their last-minute enrollment into the school.

Tatsumi Port Island April 8, 2013

Ken went ahead to his classroom. When the twins arrived at the faculty center, Jizu brought the twins to his class, their homeroom 3-A.

“Listen up class!” Jizu started once homeroom session started. “We have two new transfer students. This is Kasumi Yoshizawa, the one with auburn hair and brown eyes. Here is her sister red eyes twin sister, Sumire Yoshizawa. Be nice to both redheads okay class?”

The class started talking about the Yoshizawa twins. They were the talk of the town as rumors of their arrival and enrollment reached students thanks to social media posts of Minako and Ken, whose stories are quite well known among the three Gekkoukan schools.

“Aren’t those two rising gymnasts we saw on the news?”

“They were top place in a gymnastics competition held last September.”

“Yeah, they are! Especially Kasumi.”

“Sumire is the better gymnast though.”

“Wait, weren’t they going to school this morning today with the Junior High Council President Ken Amada and with Minako Arisato?”

“You mean the former and 2010 senior high school student council president and Akihiko Sanada’s girlfriend who broke Amada’s heart?”

“Yeah that is her!”

“Wait, Minako was at school yesterday not today.”

“People still talk about that?”

“Ironic considering Minako and Akihiko are Ken’s guardians now.”

“Hey look! Kasumi and Minako look-alike.”

“Bro, we should hang talk with the twins after class especially Sumire.”Sumire blushed a bit when she heard that from one the front row students. These where some of the chatter the twins understood. It took a few more minutes before 3-A settled down.

For the rest of the day, Kasumi and Sumire remain the talk of the school. During their lunch break, some of their classmates went to the twin eating lunch on their own. Most of them focused on talking with Kasumi. Others tried talking to Sumire but she felt uncomfortable for the most part. After classes are over, they decided to head over to the gymnast club. They were welcomed with open hearts as they are some of the best gymnasts in the smallest sport club of the school. Then, they went home with Ken who finished early from student council duties.

“Ken, Kasumi, you think I was too quiet today?” Sumire asked.

“What do you mean Sumire?” Kasumi asked.

“I always have anxiety talking with people. I don’t know how to keep a conversation unlike both of you Ken and Kasumi.”

Ken and Kasumi looked at each other trying to figure out who will give advice.

“Sumire, do you enjoy talking to people?” Kasumi inquired.

“Outside family, I can only talk to Futaba on a normal basis though.”

“Is it really important for you to talk to as many people as possible?” Ken asked.

“Since the only real friend I have is Futaba, I am only interested in talking with her aside from relatives unless people are interested in learning what I am good at such as how to cook or get into gymnasts though.”

“Sumire, got to be honest with you, it depends on what kind of work or position you get. As student council president, I must talk with all kinds of people, even those I really don’t like working with.”

“Sumire, how much do you want to be a competent speaker?” Kasumi wondered.

“Well I see being one helps me become less dependent on both of you when I am with group of people though.”

Kasumi hugged Sumire to try to reassure her. She had to make sure she talked in a way that would empathize with her twin as Minako reminded her. “Sumire, our whole family is okay with you not being the best speaker. We love for who you are, not who you should be. Your gymnast style is grace and smooth, something I cannot emulate so I maintain with the bold style I am used and good at.”

Ken added “It is okay to not be the best at speaking. All of us have our own strengths and weaknesses. Besides with what you are into right now, that might not be needed. We can always learn how to help each other out as a family.”

Sumire’s anxiety died down somewhat. Thank you, Ken, and Kasumi, for calming me down. By the time, they arrived at the train station, Sumire was smiling again.

“Welcome home guys!” Minako greeted the trio as they enter the family home. “How was your day?”

“At least for one day, fewer people aren’t swarming to me thanks to Sumire and Kasumi. “Ken added.

“Hey!” Sumire blushed slightly. “Kasumi and I didn’t do anything of note today!”

“Well,” Kasumi added, “I made a couple of new friends already and Sumire and I made a good impression with the gymnast club. I bet I can run for Student Council President next year.”

“Ambitious already Kasumi?” Ken snarked.

“Well, I am gaining fans. Let us make a bet; I can run and win for student council president next year.”

Ken seemed amused. Meanwhile, Minako got some chips. “Sumire want some chips? This will be an interesting argument between Ken and Kasumi.”

“Are you for real Kasumi? You are not famous yet here though. And what qualifications do you have?” Ken exclaimed.

“Well because I am a gymnast and I look like Mother Hamako. I am confident, people will want me because they will see eventually see that I am a good leader. Besides, with my charm and beauty, I WILL WIN THE ELECTION NEXT YEAR.”

Ken felt irritated with Kasumi. Here, is a girl who seemed oddly arrogant for some reason. He secretly enjoys arguing with Kasumi. He was intrigued that the looks that normally make girls around him shallow does not get noticed by Kasumi. Besides by questioning Kasumi constantly, he hoped he could get another person in the student council he could trust.

Kasumi meanwhile was wondering what is up with Ken. Regardless she is amused that her and Ken are arguing over school. Perhaps Ken is annoyed that she is stepping into territory normally for Ken or he does not trust her when it comes to serving in a student government. She could be civil since Ken is handsome, but she had to keep up her own personal pride when it came to Ken. The only thing they agree upon clearly even without outright talking about it is that they would be both protective of Sumire.

“Very funny Kasumi. Hang on, you have beauty and charm? I do not see it in you though. Unless you are a Wild Card like Minako, I doubt you can quickly become well-known enough to become Student Council President just like her.”

“I will be bold and say I AM A WILD CARD like Mother. Also look at you aren’t a wild card and yet you are student council president.”

“Really? There is no way for you to be a Wild Card. And for the record, I had help and advice from Minako and Mitsuru Kirijio for running and governing as a student council president.”

“How do you know a person is a Wild Card? Oh, wait you tried courting Minako so you know her inside and out what is a wild card!”

“Are you not going to say anything Mother?” Sumire asked Minako.”

“Well, it was already resolved by me, Ken, and Aki 3 years ago by around Christmas.”, Minako replied. “Besides, this is the first time I have seen Ken being sassed by someone around his age and no less a girl. Normally like Akihiko, girls are attracted to Ken.”

“What has Ken done though that girls are attracted to him? The only reason I can see him attractive is that he is one of the mast handsome faces I see in school.”

“Well he is one of the stars and youngest athletes of the Spear Team of the Gekkoukan Schools in general. Whenever he demonstrates his spear skills, it always draws crowds, especially girls. Hang on, oh my Sumire, do not tell me you have a crush on Ken too!”

“I do not okay! Besides is it technically incest If I tried dating with him?”

“Well Ken sort of fell in love with me so him courting you or Kasumi wouldn’t be a surprised.”

“Ken courting me? What would he see in me that would be attractive?”

“I am just kidding Sumire! Don’t worry about it.”

“Really Mother? Fine then, you freaked me out for a moment.”

“Hey!” Ken added. Sumire and Minako returned their attention to Kasumi and Ken. Turns out, Ken remained quiet for the time they were talking with each other till he finally thought of a respond. “It may have been a failure, but it was a humbling experience. At least I know what I would look for a woman for me to fall in love with and marry.”

“So, you are looking for another girl, a girl hopefully like Minako? Oh my god Ken, you are too young to look for love! Besides, just as there is only one Kasumi Yoshizawa, and there is only one Minako Hamako Yoshizawa Arisato.”

“Why did you assume that I would like for a girl to be exactly like Minako-san?”

“Why not? After all Mother is a perfect woman after all.”

“Because I don’t know I will end up with, alright! Who knows, maybe I will end up with you Kasumi-san.”

“Take that back Ken-kun.”

“I am not taking it back.”

“Well you are a terrible cook.”

“No, you are the worst one Kasumi.”

“I bet I can cook a better meal than you. I challenge you to a cooking match, Ken Amada.”

“Deal!”

Ken and Kasumi then proceeded to go to the kitchen but Minako stopped them.

“Hold on you two! You guys will do a cooking challenge and yet you have not decided on what will you both cooking! Also, who will be the judges?”

Neither Ken nor Kasumi responded. “Oh, my Orpheus, you guys haven’t figured it out yet! You know what, why not I will teach you a recipe on how to make scrambled eggs with sliced spam ham. We taste test it for tonight’s dinner but tomorrow, both you will cook it without supervision. Sumire, Koromaru, and I will serve as judges for your scrambled eggs dishes made today and tomorrow. Is that a deal Kasumi and Ken?”

“Deal!” Ken and Kasumi said at the same time.

“Sumire!” Minako called Sumire. “Would you want to help teach Ken and Kasumi?”

“Coming down in a minute Hamako!” Sumire proceeded to the kitchen from the 2nd floor of the house. She was wearing already her house clothes which is a sleeveless red home shirt with a blue skirt. Ken and Kasumi however remained in their Gekkokan Junior High School uniform. Minako was the main teacher on how to cook with Sumire acting as her assistant. Occasionally, Ken and Kasumi did not understand the instructions by Minako so Sumire would explain it again in even simpler terms. Despite the assistance, Ken and Kasumi evidently lack the talent for cooking. Ken overcooked the egg and put too much salt in it. The ham slices were also too big for Minako’s standards. Kasumi’s scramble egg meanwhile was undercooked to the point that some of the scramble egg felt raw and has not been solidified. Everyone decided to taste the multiple attempts of scrambled egg by Kasumi and Ken. No one was happy with the taste. Ken and Kasumi then decided to stop their food feud contest.

“This is a disaster.” Minako sighed. “Anyways you two rest while Sumire and I would prepare real food for dinner okay?”

“Yes Mina!” Ken and Kasumi said at the same time. For a moment, things remained quiet between Ken and Kasumi staying in the living room. Then arguments sprung up between the two. This time, they were arguing between which version of Featherman over the past 10 years are the best, the original or the latest one, _Neo-Featherman Hydra_. However, it was more toned down and polite compared to their previous arguments probably because the topic was less serious and, they were getting a bit more tired from constantly bantering with each other.

“Mother, I feel this is wrong but the bickering between Ken and Kasumi made me feel better overall.” Sumire said.

“Really Sumire?” Minako replied. “How so?”

“Earlier while going home, I complained that I wasn’t an extrovert like both, and they said it is okay to be an introvert. Their bickering proved that being an extrovert has the downside of being more stressful.”

“Don’t you introverts have arguments too between each other?”

“Yeah we do but based on my experience with Futaba we don’t mind giving in just to prevent escalating the awkwardness though.”

“To be honest, it is more of those two are more prideful and they happen to be extrovert leaning. Although Ken used to be an introvert like you, but he became extrovert these past few years.” Minako added.

“How did he become an extrovert though?”

“From what I can tell, he became more active by founding the Junior Branch Spear club and joining student government which forced him to become one. Though his grades suffered. I didn’t worry about it though.”

“Why?”

“Because he seemed happier ever since he stopped worrying about his grades. How about you, what makes you happy studying in school?”

“Well school back in Tokyo is worth it because I went to school everyday with Futaba. But here I am unsure so far because Futaba isn’t here. At least however unlike back in Tokyo, people here seem nicer and even like that I am a gymnast.”

“Maybe it helps you are my cousin and technically your mother. They like me so therefore they would like you too all.”

“Mother, I am curious though, how do you manage to be well known here in Tatsumi Port Island all these years?”

“Well, I talk to a lot of people here even strangers when I am not doing Shadow Operative work. “

“Even strangers?”

“Well, I always have my naginata by my side, so I feel safe doing so. Besides, I only do it here in Port Island.”

The two cooks remained silent preparing dinner. Deep in thought while cooking, Minako had another realization that she took for granted; on a fundamental level, the Arisato and Yoshizawa twins are similar. There was a good cook (Sumire and Minako) , a terrible cook, an introvert and an extrovert, and shared a close sibling bond. One major difference between the four is that Sumire is the most dependent on other people unlike the other three. She however felt there were still some issues between Kasumi and Sumire that have yet to be resolved but she set aside said thoughts, realizing it was better discussed for another day.

Eventually, Akihiko came home with Koromaru. He was wearing his training clothes consist of a white plain shirt with green jogging shorts. He was also wearing yellow wireless ear buds. As soon as he arrived, he tapped his left ear bud to take a call regarding Shadow Operative related work. Around an hour later, everyone was finally free to have dinner together as a family. They took turns feeding scraps of food to Koromaru.

“So how was your day people?” Akihiko asked. No one started speaking, even Minako. “Since no one is speaking oddly, I will start. Today is the start of training with a new coach for me to try other mix martial arts. It is tiring though. I felt more liberated as if more options are available to me.”

“What do you mean?” Ken asked.

“Now I not only rely on my punches, but I also use my legs and head in case my punches cannot reach or my arms to slam down an opponent.”

“I am curious though” , Kasumi asked, “Why pursue boxing and mix martial arts though over using a weapon?”

“Well I don’t like having a weapon because the additional potential reach is not worth it. Speaking of which, when you both join the Shadow Operatives, what weapon do you want to use?”

Sumire suddenly had a headache. It was the most painful headache she had in years. It was as if a small hammer hit behind her head forcing her to remember something she should have.

“Sumire are you alright!” Kasumi asked.

After 15 seconds, the headache completely subsided. “I am fine.” Sumire said. “Well I would carry two weapons, a bolt action rifle from the mid-1850s till 1900s and a rapier.”

Minako, Ken, and Akihiko look at Sumire stunned at what she said.

“Are you crazy Sumire? That is too much weight to begin with!” Akihiko said.

“Each of us only use and carry and that is because it is easier to be a master of one weapon over being competent at two weapons.” Minako explained.

“I get the rapier though, but why a bolt-action rifle though?” Ken asked. You do not seem to be the type to like using guns.

Sumire held her hands tighter as if she were embarrassed on why she chose those weapons but then gathered her confidence to try to explain it to them.

“Well because in the shooting video games Futaba and I play together; I feel satisfied to pick a bolt-action rifle if it is available. I feel in terms of difficulty as a gun, it is alright. Using semi-automatic rifles or sub-machine guns is not satisfying as they have too much recoil, and pistols, well they are lame and lack firepower.”

Kasumi saw the stunned faces of Ken, Minako, and Aki. She laughed out because she knew that based on Sumire’s personality it makes no sense at all. It also didn’t help that Sumire never talks about video games with anyone else except Futaba until today.

“I am not surprised”, Kasumi started, “because it is due to the influence of her best friend Futaba. There are times Sumire would sleep later than me just to play video games and there are so many times Sumire said vulgar words my parents thought it was me! I pretended it was me so Sumire’s “innocence” could remain to our parents.”

“Kasumi!” Sumire shouted! However, she could not say anything else extremely embarrassed and blushing redder than normal. Everyone laughed at Sumire’s expense. They then calmed down a bit.

“What about you Kasumi? What weapon would you want to use?” Ken asked.

“I would want to use a swords style by those of dead civilizations like the gladius myself.”

“Why a gladius though?”

“Because I love Greco-roman civilization. Like Sumire, I want to be able dance while fighting.”

“Dance while fighting?”

“Well is not that why Sumire and I want to reach win in some gymnastic tournaments before formally joining the Shadow Operative? It might be useful for dodging attacks.”

“Dancing while fighting huh? An interesting new way to fight.” Aki said. “Hold on who is your current gymnast coach?”

“Back in Tokyo it was Coach Hiraguchi. Would it be her again or would we have to get a new coach here? Sumire and I have not decided yet though on this matter.”

“What a funny coincidence; my current coach knows someone named Hinako Kujou, they are very close. I can check and see if she is willing to coach you.”

“Hinako Kujou?” Sumire started. “Coach Hiraguchi mentioned she is a friend of hers who also happens to be a good dance coach. Yes, please do ask her if she can coach us!”

After dinner ended, Ken and Kasumi went upstairs to study in Ken’s room temporarily. Akihiko and Minako decided to wash the dishes for tonight. Sumire is about to have a video call tonight with Futaba.

“Hey Futaba, how are you!” Sumire asked Futaba.

“I miss you already Sumire.” Futaba said sadly. “Without you, classes have become far less tolerable. Do you think we can talk about our days first? I don’t feel like playing video games with you for a while.”

“Sure Futaba. You want to go first?”

“Well some of the bullies tried to approach me while I was in the library. Couldn’t get away from them sadly.”

“Oh no! Did you tell your mom? Surely she could help you?”

“She told me to try to stay away from them as soon as possible. If it does not work, politely tell them to go away from you.”

“What if we get help from my legal guardians? They might have a better idea though. I realized today that since we have similar personalities, I think we should get it from a person with a different personality.”

“Are you sure?”

“Let me try okay? I will be back for a moment.”

Moments later, Sumire came up with Minako and Aki. The adults asked about the situation Futaba is in. After getting to know her better, they ended up giving similar advice for Futaba by Isshiki.

“Thank you, Minako-sensei, Akihiko-sensei, and Sumire.” Futaba said at the end. Then, Minako and Aki left the room for them to continue talk to walk Koromaru. They then proceeded to talk about studies. As usual, Futaba tutored her on the different subjects Sumire had difficulty at even helping in her homework. This lasted for about two hours.

Look like it is late Futaba-chan! I better go to sleep now. Good night Futaba.

“Me too! I just realized I am out of juice too! Good night Sumire-chan.”  
  


“Hang on before we sleep, are you willing to go to Tatsumi Port Island and stay here so we can see each easily in person?”

Futaba felt insulted by the question. “Absolutely not!” Futaba replied. “Tokyo is the capital of Japan! Anything you might need is easier to find here unlike over there. Besides, isn’t this kind of video call good enough for you?”

“Well I feel seeing each other in person is better than this video call.”

“Some people could only see their relatives for years through only video calls. They got used to it; I am sure you will feel the same eventually.”

“Oh? How did you know that?”

“Mom works for a blue haired guy named Hibiki Otomo. He ate dinner and even brings food at my home several times and he mentioned once he only saw almost all of his relatives several times in a year because of frequent video calls with them and because they are spread all over the world. I am sure you can do the same or else I am screwed.”

“Okay, if you insist so. I am sleepy now so let call it a day? Futaba-chan, good night to you!” As soon as their video call ended, Sumire went into Ken’s room and they were already asleep. She then quietly brought Kasumi back into their room then settled into her bed to finally go asleep.

Meanwhile in the parents’ bedroom, Minako and Aki were finally able to talk properly about their family’s whole day. They said goodnight to Koromaru and it went back to his usual living spot.

“I just hope Aki we get more good days like this.” Minako said while holding Aki’s hand tight.

“You are worried we aren’t close enough with the three of them?” Aki asked.

“It is not that. It is the tension between Kasumi and Sumire is still there. With Ken in the picture, it seems their tension has been set aside. Kasumi seems if she is in a bad mood, she would rather lash out on Ken, not Sumire if it is possible.”

“Hold on Mina, it has been barely two months since we took the Yoshizawa twins in. I am sure we will eventually be able to find a right balance when it comes to taking care of all three alright?”

“You got a good point Aki. By the way, where you able to figure out what are the Charity and Faith arcana from our friends in the other persona dimension, M.C. (Multidimension Code) SMT 2010?”

“I asked and they said they never encountered shadows and personas with the faith or charity arcana. However, Hibiki Otomo was able to message this to me”:

_“As for why the faith and charity arcana appeared only after the seal between Nyx and Erebus was formed, it is probably due to the formation of specific desires in the collective unconscious as a result of Minato’s sacrifice that humanity as a whole in M.C. SMT 2006 subconsciously felt. It could mean that Sumire and Kasumi are the first ever persona users of that arcana or the first ever detected potential persona users with it. However, when they awaken, there is still the possibility that the persona’s arcana is different as the one with Minato and Minako’s social links. Don’t worry much about it though, the data about this two arcana is incomplete and will only be complete once I encounter faith and charity shadows and personas.”_

“I find Hibiki’s report about the two arcana’s unsatisfactory though. I asked Lavenza when I finally got into contact with her; she is always busy researching the world for problems the velvet room attendants face unlike Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore including my concerns about the faith and charity arcana but found nothing.”

“So, nothing.”

“Aki, I am freaking out about this. Three years has passed and no clear answer at all. I am worried that Sumire and Kasumi will be involved in another being like Nyx Avatar fight and get themselves killed in the process! I am frustrated that we cannot do anything meaningful now!” Minako’s anxiety was growing to the point she started crying. Akihiko sensed higher level of worry from Mina than normal. The times this happened include when deciding to either fight or not fight Nyx Avatar, Ikutski’s betrayal, Shinji’s death and fighting against Minato for who will become the Seal.

Aki comb Mina’s hair and then kissed her more passionately than normal. Aki did this multiple times until he sensed that Mina has calmed down and will listen.

“There is something we can do; raise Kasumi and Sumire properly and guide them to the right path. Next train them to use their persona powers to its fullest extent. Lastly let us be there for them in their success and failures okay and that includes Ken okay Mina?”

“Okay, but how sure are you Aki that they will become persona users and join the Shadow Operatives? They have not been seen the dangers of fighting shadows and enemy persona users.”

“Well they will look to us for guidance and I happen to live with one of this dimension’s strongest persona users. So, what is there to worry about Mina?”

Mina smiled again. “Thanks for putting up with me. Now wait here, I will dress up in my maid costume!” After five minutes in the bathroom, Mina changed from her orange blouse blue shorts to a black and white maid costume. When Aki saw it, he blushed red. “Well Mr. Sanada, Mina started, you have made me feel good, now how can I be of service to be you Master?”

Tatsumi Port Island April 8, 2013

The next day, Sumire woke up first earlier than the others as usual. She finds it odd that Minako is not up yet. So, she started cooking breakfast consisting of sunny side up egg, pre-prepared meatballs, and rice. She also prepared slicing apple. She then brought out from the refigirator coated meat and sliced cabbage and carrots for the packed lunch. By the time breakfast was done cooking however, Minako has not woke up. She noticed Koromaru in the kitchen looking at her as if saying _Give me food I am hungry_. However, Sumire said “Sorry Koromaru I am still cooking breakfast and lunch.”Koromaru wimp a bit then decided to go around the rest of the house. Nevertheless, Sumire decided to cook packed launch meant for her, Kasumi, and Ken. By the time Minako went down to cook breakfast, Sumire was done preparing the family’s breakfast and lunch.

“Good morning Sumire? What is up.” Minako started. Then, she saw breakfast and launch was prepared already.

“My my, you prepared everything already! I am impressed.” Minako smiled.

“Well, after you and Minato left, I learned to prepare meals for the family because there are days Mom couldn’t prepare meals for the family because she would come home late. And she taught me how to do it.” Sumire replied.

“Anyways you better rest now a bit okay? I will call the rest of the family. Hey guys! Breakfast is ready now!”

After breakfast, the children went ahead to school. Minako and Akihiko washed the dishes and closed the house before going to work at Shadow Operatives headquarters with Koromaru. On their way there, the walk remained silent till Aki started talking.

“Mina, we haven’t discussed the elephant in the room.”

“What elephant in the room?”

“The real reason why we formed a family eventually with Ken.”

“You want to tell them this early? Can’t we wait till next year, when they hopefully completely moved on from Uncle Shinichi and Aunt Akane’s deaths?

“You didn’t notice that they have recovered from their parent’s death already?”

“It looks that way, but that is because they have our personal support.”

“But that would mean, we would have to open old wounds again, and I just can’t do it, I am still mourning those deaths from years ago and my foster parent’s deaths till now.”

“When do you want to tell them?”

“I really don’t know. Maybe in two years, three years next year or even this year I really don’t know unless the sign appears.”

“Sign?”

“Or we can ask Mitsuru to use MRAT (Memory Recollection Assistant Tool) System to recreate the event we came together that explains the real reason why we became a couple.”

“You sure though? Mitsuru avoids using it unless absolutely necessary because it exposes the people who use the system to recreate a scene or scenes with most of their inner thoughts exposed to listeners of the resulting video even ones forgotten and the resulting video footage is nearly impossible to tamper with.”

“So we have to pick between being completely honest with them definitely no longer making us good role models or maintaining the image we have to them of being a great couple and continue being great role models to them.” Minako wonder which choice to pick. Either way, the twins especially Kasumi might be upset because Kasumi and Minako made a promise to each other to not deliberately hide secrets from each other.

“Hold on, why is it important to be a good role model for them from what I see is no matter what it takes?” Aki inquired.

“For me and Minato? I still stand by what I said four years ago that Kasumi and Sumire push me and Minato to become better no matter what, but there must be this other reason as to why I keep on doing so. I was hoping the MRAT System would help figure it out though.”

“And so, what is your final decision?”

“Not really sure though. Can we sit at that bench and let us be can you be quiet for now? I need to daydream of something.”

“Okay Mina.” As the couple and sit at the bench, Minako fell asleep with her head lying on Akihiko’s left shoulder. Koromaru meanwhile could wander the area by himself.

April 16, 2009 (Flashback)

Minako and Minato had just been discharged from their weeklong stay at the hospital that day. They were advised to take things slow as their extreme persona awakening of a usually powerful persona (which turned out to be the Persona Thanatos later), had caused them to lose some weight. Minato decided to walk back to the dorm with Yukari to talk with each other. Minako wanted to be by herself for a while and visit a food kitchen that caught her attention when the twins arrived in Tatsumi Port Island to work at as thanks for being saved from the near-death experience of fighting shadows for the first time. When she walks toward the place, a man with brown hair and a beanie, maroon peacoat, black jacket approached her. The food kitchen was near a café called _Café Parisia_. Ah yes _Café Parisia_ , one of the family’s favorite places to eat lunch with Minato and the rest of the Yoshizawa family back in Tokyo. She did not expect another branch of the Okumura Food brandcafe here. It was well known not only for the logo of a 45 degree vertical color trio of first dark blue, white, then light red, but also for their excellent coffee and wide variety of noodles based meals including spaghetti, carbonara, and lasagna, and tilapia served either in soup, steamed or fried. Somehow, the odd combination works somehow.

“Why do you want to work here?” The tall frowning man demanded.

“Well, I recently had a near death experience, and I want to show my gratitude by serving the homeless and poor here through my cooking skills.”

“Near death experience huh? I bet it involved shadows and summoning your persona huh?”

“How did you know?”

“You are new around here and you experienced shadows, something that can only be experienced through the Dark Hour.”

“The hour when electronics don’t work?”

“Yeah.”

“Hang on, did Mitsuru put up with you to try to convince me to return to S.E.E.S?”

“Huh? No! I came out here who truly serve the poor and homeless in Port Island!”

“How do I know you aren’t lying?”

“Because I am a good cook and I want to serve others unconditionally!”

“You still haven’t proven that Mitsuru is trying to recruit me back.”

“I have cousins who can see what you call it, the Dark Hour too alright? I am fighting to find out the mystery and somehow end the Dark Hour especially for them and so they don’t have to fight shadows in the future! And, I am not even close to Mitsuru to begin with.”

The man was taken back by the mention of cousins by Minako. It seemed odd that the Kirijo group tried to only recruit two out of four potential persona users. Somehow, they were not able to detect the younger (he assumed correctly) persona users. Regardless, he sensed no hidden agenda from Minako.

“Fine, fine but be here early okay woman every Sunday by around 5 A.M okay?” The name is Shinji Agaraki.

“I am Minako Hamako Yoshizawa Arisato” Minako introduced herself.

“Wow Hamako, your name is long.”

“Hey! Only close relatives call me Hamako!”

“Maybe Hamako you shouldn’t be introducing your full name to begin with.”

“But I am proud of my complete name! You know what will shut you up, my excellent cooking skills!”

“So, what will you make?”

“I will make soy garlic fried chicken.”

“Go ahead. Can you make it as good or better than me?”

“Definitely!”

Minako went out to buy out the ingredients she needs. She was back at the food kitchen thirty minutes

After about an hour, Minako was finished cooking the breaded chicken she prepared using a special breading that included secret ingredients she learned from Aunt Akane on replicate the style of fried chicken she made. About half an hour later, the fried chicken was served. Shinji was impressed overall. He praised the texture, the way the yellow-ish juices coming out of it. He never saw a chicken cooked in this style.

“So where did you learn to make this chicken?”

“I learned it from Aunt Akane. She taught me and Sumire, younger cousin everything I knew about cooking.”

Shinji bit the chicken. It tasted crispier and more different kind of tastes than the one he made. Looks like he found a person who is equal to him when it comes to cooking.

“Do you ever learn new recipes?

“Of course, all the time especially since my smart brother doesn’t how to cook.”

“Guys aren’t expected to cook.”

“Coming from a man who is better than me at cooking.”

“You only know me for a barely a day and how do you know I am better at cooking?”

“You work in a food kitchen I bet you cook all the time unlike me.”

“Sheesh so you think I only do cook and nothing else?”

“I think so.”

“Huh. Because I am impressed by your cooking skills, I will share you some food recipes I doubt you have yourself and are used in the food kitchen frequently. In return, teach me how to make that chicken you just made.”

“Deal!”

Then a voice was heard in Minako’s voice: _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana_

New Social Link Unlocked: Moon

End of flashback

“Thanks for putting up for my daydream” Minako said while tightening her grasp on Aki’s right hand with her left hand.

“You are welcome. What did you daydream by the way?” Aki asked.

“The first time I met Shinji in the food kitchen he was working in.”

“Why that specific day though?”

“Not sure? Definitely because it was the first-time meeting Shinji.”

Akihiko then brought out his phone as he received a text message. It was Mitsuru telling them to hurry up.

“Hold on Mina, we should hurry up to headquarters, Mitsuru just called me and is inside already.”

“Huh? She already arrived from her mission already. I did not expect her to arrive so soon. Anyways, let us hurry up now.”

Koromaru already returned. His leash was held again by Akihiko. As the three began to run towards the Shadow Operative Headquarters, her mind wandered back to Shinji. Remembering Shinji brought back so many happy and sad moments they had. What she missed most about him was his cooking skills, some of the best she had ever seen. He knew cooking dishes that neither her, Aunt Akane, or Sumire thought of. These include how to cook fish like milk fish, tilapia, cream dory, and different kinds of spaghetti and carbonara sauces. Those were among some of her favorites and even taught them eventually to Aunt Akane and Sumire. Minako tried to remember other reasons she became closer to Shinji but just thinking of them hurt somewhat while she had to run to Shadow Operative Headquarters. She will reminiscence another time about him, she had to focus on the upcoming meeting with Mitsuru. It will be interesting to hear from her what happened in the summit she attended by the S.M.A.S.H Union in another dimension and what it means for their dimension M.C S.M.T 2006. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, Chapter 3 will be posted on November 28 but I will post chapter 3 this Wednesday instead by November 25 with Chapter 4 coming out on November 28. Then, I will resume to weekly release of a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys leaving feedback on each chapter would be appreciated. Feel free to ask any questions and clarifications so I can put my responses on them here. 
> 
> New uploads come in every Saturday. I started this story because I wanted to explore what if the Yoshizawa twins got introduced to some S.E.E.S members before the events of Persona 5 Royal.


End file.
